Half-Monster
by RWBYRemnants
Summary: For a while now, Yang has been noticing her rage takes longer and longer to fade when she goes into berserker mode. One day, it finally becomes clear that it's more than just on the inside. [n.s.f.w, Enabler/inc3st, possibly just a oneshot but we'll see]


[ Half-Monster ]  
by: NaughtyButWeisss  
ship: Enabler (Ruby/Yang)  
universe: canon divergence, mosnter!Yang

WARNINGS: Incest, almost-dubcon

Author Note: Thinking about doing more with this, but dunno yet. We'll see.

* * *

The urges had finally taken over Yang Xiao Long's body. Every time her anger overflowed, she felt them building, but always managed to fight them down. Not tonight. They burned and burned and burned, and she knew something was wrong but didn't care, couldn't stop it. Ever since Blake had been injured by the White Fang, she hadn't been able to keep a lid on it... and now the rage finally had taken over completely. Her eyes flamed and her hair and skin gave off sunlight as she destroyed the heavy bag, as she stomped back to her room. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew she had to move, had to keep going.

Ruby Rose seemed surprised when she walked in, startled. Fearful. She wanted to attack her for displaying so much fear - but she fought that down, ignored that. She was saying something about her looking different. "Horns." It sounded ridiculous, she could barely understand her through the curtain of rage. Why would she have horns now when she never did before? Complete nonsense.

Then she scented it on the air - something full, rich, alluring. What she smelled from Blake on occasion. Was she back from the hospital, waiting for her? Immediately, her desire flamed to the surface and her head swivelled to and fro, looking for the source of that intoxicating aroma. No one was in the room but her half-sister.

And then she saw the colour in Ruby's cheeks. _No._

Yang was suddenly even more angry than before. Her little sister wasn't allowed to do that, wasn't allowed to feel those feelings! Especially if someone else was causing them; she wasn't ready for that.

Suddenly, she was pinning Ruby to her bed by her wrists, smelling her hand while she squealed and tried to push the larger girl off. Her voice was a growl when she demanded to know what Ruby had been doing before she came in. That look of shame was coupled with another flare of the scent, and both Yang's primal rage and her desire were redoubled. She could not hide her indiscretion - and Yang could not hide her hunger.

As her mouth hung open, panting, she demanded to know what man made her body feel that way. Ruby didn't answer, but she did reach up to tug at something above Yang's head. She felt it dip forward - there _were_ horns, it seemed. Being grabbed by them made her slam her hips down against Ruby's, and she heard the girl groan... but it wasn't a groan of pain.

Her mind was a fog as she slid down toward Ruby's skirt, jerked it up roughly. Ruby was protesting in the background, saying something, but the blood rushing in her ears blocked it out. The stronger scent was calling to her, and she pressed her face into her cotton panties. The gasp from above was muted, and repeated itself when she began to rub her lips against the damp stretch of cloth, picking up vague hints on her palate of her sister's essence until she could bear it no more. Her hand wandered up, hooked on the waistband-

And then she felt a firm grip pulling her head up and away from what she wanted. Ruby's silvery eyes were full of tears and more were falling.

Finally, Yang's heat-hazed vision cleared. Her senses came back to her, and her eyes returned to normal, and she was left with a sobbing, panting Ruby who was staring at her as if she didn't know her anymore. The memory of what she had just done seemed like a bad dream, so indistinct were the impressions... but the proof was right in front of her. She could still catch Ruby on the air, still taste her on her lips. This was the worst thing she could ever have done.

The words "I'm sorry" weren't enough, but she offered them anyway. As Ruby's hands slipped off her horns, she nodded, but she was still flushed completely red as she quietly cried.

"Can... I be alone... for a little while? I..."

The smell was growing stronger instead of weaker. All Yang did was lay her hand on Ruby's thigh, and she let out a shaky breath. She nodded, but when she leaned in to peck her on the cheek, her lips found her mouth instead. Another whisper of "I'm sorry," but Ruby's lips finding hers cut it off, even as her hands were pushing Yang away. Then Yang gripped Ruby's upper arms - hard, maybe bruising - as she kissed back, to keep them from breaking apart. The fist in her chest made her pull away, fling herself off the bed entirely and onto the floor.

"I'm not a monster," was the first thing out of her mouth. What a lie. Only a monster would do this. Would hurt Ruby this way, would let the heat that normally boiled under the surface take over, and do the one thing that she could never take back. To her _sister._

"You're not a monster," Ruby affirmed - and it felt both like a knife twisting in her gut, and like a warm, soothing salve. Ruby should hate her, had every right... but she didn't. She was just too pure inside to be capable of that. "Yang... I love you, okay?"

The words caused a reaction they never had before: desire. The wrong kind of pleasure.

Yang ran from the room as fast as her legs would carry her, not caring what she hurt, who she bumped into. She just had to get away. Monsters couldn't stay at Beacon.


End file.
